


the fledgling

by franthehorsegirl



Series: franthehorsegirl's abandoned works [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franthehorsegirl/pseuds/franthehorsegirl
Summary: this same with the rest of this seires
Series: franthehorsegirl's abandoned works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880755
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	the fledgling

As the girl leapt through the yellow portal, she let out a sigh. ‘I am safe,’ she thought. Then as the air around her settled when the portal closed, she realized that something was wrong. So, so wrong. Snapping her eyes open, they brought their feathered wings up and around them in a defencive stance. There. Right there. For her it was like looking into a twisted funhouse mirror. They were her big brothers, or at least acted like it. 

Sam, Dean and Castiel. Just standing there, with a mix of surprise and shock on their faces. Sadness flooded through them, but then changed to pure terror as they weren't the only ones in the bunker library.

Chuck and Lucifer were over in the far end of the room. She didn’t know what to do. She had just escaped from him. Fly. Run. There would have been nothing that they could do to get a way. Slowly backing into a corner with books digging into their back. Their breathing picked up. In. Out. In. Out. In sharp, rugged breaths. ‘No, please not now,’ as a twig that had been sticking out of their hair fell onto the floor. 

At this point, Chuck and Lucifer had noticed that it was not just Cas and the Winchesters in the bunker anymore with them.They soon joined the other. The girl felt their legs give out from underneath them. Falling into a heap on the floor. She quickly curled into a ball with their grey wings being the only thing that could protect them. 

“Hey there,” Sam said trying to calm the girl that had somehow had just flew through a portal from Chuck knows where. “It’s going to be alright. Can you let us what happen?”

After a moment passed she peeked through the gap in between the feathers of her wings, the blue eyes scanned from right to left as if searching for any signs of danger. 

Castiel, ‘Cas is safe, like a big brother, well he is’.   
Sam, ‘Sam is safe, always looks out for you’.   
Dean, ‘Dean is safe, always there to protect you’.   
Lucifer, ‘Lucifer won’t fight you without a reason that how be beneficial to him’.  
Chuck, his name sent alarm bells ringing as her eyes landed on him.

Fear ripped through her as would a jagged knife. She curled their wings around them titrer. An almost suffocating feeling wash over her, like she was drowning under the crashing waves. “Chuck, I think that it is you that she is scared of,” Sam pointed out as they all saw that it was him that the girl was trying, and failing to hide from. 

“Ok then,” He said confusedly, “I’ll go wait somewhere else. Call me back once the situation is dealt with, ok?” 

“Yeah, sure. We will let you know,” Came Dean’s replied to Chuck’s question. Then with that they walked out of the room to teleport somewhere else unknown.

Lucifer walked closer towards the girl careful not to scare her anymore than she already was. When he had gotten within a meter of the girl. The girl suddenly leaped forward towards Lucifer and rapped him into a hug. 

At this moment the two brothers and Castiel Jumped back in surprise. Unsure of what the girl was going to do. “I missed you so, so much big brother.” spoke the girl in a relieved voice.

“Wait a minute, what?” Dean answered back in response. “Who are you and how did you get here?” 

“Oh, no.” she panicked. “This, this is so not good. For crying out loud.” They parted from her big brother that didn’t even know who they are. Paying almost no a tench to the others in the room. She walked up and down the long room, muttering to herself.

“Hey” Dean shouted to the girl. This lead to snaping the girl back to paying a tench to what that was happening in the room.

“Umm, sorry i may have gone to the wrong world.” she spoke anxiously. Fidgeting with her hands. 

Walking over to her, sam took her hands in his. “Would you be able to tell us why this is the wrong world.” in a soft tone of voice.

“You better sit down somewhere because it could be a longish story.” and with this, the pair of winchesters and the pair of angels sat on the dark brown chairs in the library. “So basically I'm from a world where I know you and you know me. You’re like my big brothers and you look after me. You,” pointing over to Lucifer, “you had a son called jack but, but.” This is where the girl broken down crying.

"Hey there, it's going to be ok," Sam said trying to conffet her. It didn't work well.

Trying to stifle her crying, she spoke in a cracking voice. "I, I just don't know what to do. It's all gone."


End file.
